


Shapeshifter Winchester's Drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, followers, hear me out on this AU: Shifter!chesters who are also hunters.</p><p>Tagged: supernatural, shifter!sam, shifter!dean, sam winchester, dean winchester, trans, close enough, using trans as a broader term to encompass all the nonbinary stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapeshifter Winchester's Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/108258897546/okay-followers-hear-me-out-on-this-au
> 
> All credit goes to Wren

Let’s say that Sam and Dean’s family have realized that the only way to survive as a monster is to keep in the good graces of the hunters, and that the best way to do that is to get rid of the monsters who are making a bad name for their kind. John tells his boys that every hunter who meets them will assume they’re murderers, so they have to be heros to prove those hunters wrong. He teaches them how to hunt monsters as only a monster can.

Okay, that’s already exciting, but consider this:

Sam and Dean can steal the faces of ACTUAL FBI agents, park rangers, journalists, etc if they have to. If their faces start showing up on posters, they can just pick a different form and not get caught until they have a chance to skip town.

Let’s say that shifters are unisex and capable of producing either sperm or eggs. Any shifter can reproduce with any other shifter, provided they have forms with at least one penis and one vagina, respectively, at the time of conception. (Bonus: let’s say that shifters can do parthenogenesis. That means that sex is a great way to shake up the gene pool, but not a requirement for reproduction. Bonus bonus: Maybe Mary was the one who knocked up John. It would have been possible.)

So Sam and Dean can take on any shape they want (provided they’re willing to undergo a gross skin-shedding, which means they need to get somewhere private to do it or risk discovery), but they both have preferred forms. Keeping a preferred form is vital to any shifter hanging on to their sense of identity. So shifter!Sam and shifter!Dean usually look more or less like the show’s Sam and Dean. Even when Dean is changing form in pursuit of a case, he prefers masculine bodies, but Sam goes back and forth depending on mood. Some days he feels masculine, some days she feels feminine. To accommodate this, Sam keeps two very similar preferred forms.

Guys. Genderfluid!shifter!Sam. Can you imagine.

Think about Dean throwing out that week’s trashbag of shed skin and banging on the bathroom door because he and Sam need to check out of the motel and hit the road.

“What’s taking so long in there?”

“Make-up. I’m a girl today.”

“Just change the shade of your skin!”

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

“Uuuuugh, you’re so much easier to get out of the house when you’re a boy.”

“When I’m a boy you complain that I steal your clothes.”

“Hey, what about that time you tried agender? That was fun, right?”

“Sorry, Dean, it just wasn’t me.”

“Oh my goooood, we’re going to miss our checkout time.”

“Dean, you spent twenty minutes on your hair. Twenty minutes. I was clocking you. I’ve been in here for five.”

“Hey, chicks like the hair.”

“I’m a chick. I like the make-up.”


End file.
